


Моя маленькая французская свадьба

by alice_de_mort



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_de_mort/pseuds/alice_de_mort
Summary: Небольшая бонусная часть про свадьбу Луки и Элиотта, оставшуюся за кадром в фике "Укрощение строптивого".Небольшой коллаж к фику: https://sun9-5.userapi.com/c858136/v858136872/1ac86f/kzGh_yc-yxQ.jpg
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 7





	Моя маленькая французская свадьба

**Author's Note:**

> Работа получилась очень нежной, сопливой и флаффной. Просто примите и простите)))
> 
> Лука в этом фике рыдал как сучка.  
> Спойлер: вам скорее всего тоже придется.

Для миллионов людей на планете этот день не стал чем-то необычным.

Для Луки Лалльмана он стал единственным.

Как стал единственным для него и тот человек, с которым он планировал этот день провести.

Как и тысячи дней после.

Как ни желал, Лука все же не смог проснуться раньше Элиотта.

Открыв глаза, он сощурился и увидел, что на фоне незанавешенного окна стоит ваза с лавандовыми ветвями.

Вокруг них сиял ореол солнечного света, превращая во что-то космическое.

Улыбнувшись, Лука потер рукой лицо и упал обратно на подушку.

Элиотт Демори, самый упрямый и несносный человек во всей Бретани, все еще оставался и самым романтичным сукиным сыном.

Даже сейчас, спустя почти год отношений, он все еще делал вещи, заставлявшие сердце Луки прыгать от восторга.

Поднявшись с постели, Лалльман захватил чистое белье из комода и направился в ванную.

Хотел бы он знать, где Элиотта носили черти. Сегодня он бы точно не отказался от утреннего минета.

Но что поделать. Приходилось довольствоваться контрастным душем.

Демори не нашелся и в низу.

На кухне колдовала Люсиль, их экономка. 

Она готовила завтрак.

\- Куда он подевался? – Лука откусил кусок зеленого яблока, которое утащил из вазочки. Сок брызнул во все стороны. Потек по подбородку.

\- С утра принес лаванду, - Люсиль усмехнулась, нарезая томаты для омлета. – Потом снова выбежал из дома, весь взъерошенный. Сдается мне, он что-то задумал.

\- Если он не явится к завтраку, я ему эту лаванду… - Лука не договорил, потому что в этот момент Элиотт вошел в кухню.

Мрачный и недовольный.

Как в старые добрые времена.

Он патетично остановился в дверях. Словно ожидая, когда на него направят свет софитов.

И это еще Луку называли королевой драмы.

Лалльман за прошедший год научился, как обращаться с этим строптивым бирюком. При должном уходе и обращении тот становился совершенно ручным.

Главное, не потакать ему, когда норовил посучить.

Нахально глядя своему жениху в глаза, Лука смачно откусил огромный кусок яблока и с видимым удовольствием прожевал его.

Сок снова потек по лицу.

Лука ждал.

Элиотт смотрел.

Люсиль выключила газ под сковородой и, подняв руки вверх, покинула кухню.

Люсиль всегда была умнее них обоих.

Едва она вышла, Элиотт стремительно подошел к столу. Он пальцами приподнял за подбородок лицо Луки вверх.

Глаза Демори полыхали. Лука обожал его дразнить.

Элиотт не выдержал этого противостояния взглядов. Он сдался и полностью капитулировал.

Его губы жадно прошлись по подбородку Луки, собирая кисло-сладкий яблочный сок.

Потом коснулись губ Лалльмана.

Нежно и почти невесомо.

Так, как касались тогда, когда Элиотт чувствовал себя в чем-то виноватым.

Лука выставил руку вперед, вынуждая его отстраниться.

\- Демори, выкладывай, - он недовольно уставился на своего нерадивого жениха. – Что ты успел натворить?

Элиотт горько вздохнул, словно раздумывая, не было ли у него путей отступления.

Не было, мог и не надеяться.

\- Кажется, я пригласил на нашу свадьбу твою маму, - заявил Элиотт, столь же мрачно, как герой какого-нибудь нуарного фильма.

\- Что? – Лука похолодел.

Он медленно отложил яблоко на стол. Поднялся. Подошел к раковине. Умылся. 

И лишь затем повернулся обратно к Демори.

\- Зачем ты это сделал?

_Мама._

Эта тема всегда была болезненной для Луки. Она была подвержена маниакальным идеям. И порой превращала жизнь Лалльмана в ад.

Но с этим они кое-как научились справляться. Лечение шло ей на пользу.

Проблема заключалась в другом.

Натали Лалльман категорически не принимала отношений своего сына.

Она попросту игнорировала их.

Лука давно смирился с мыслью, что его мать никогда не будет гостем в их с Элиоттом доме.

\- Твой отец сказал ей о свадьбе, - Демори вздохнул. Да, он явно чувствовал себя виноватым.

Все еще смурной. Недовольный. Раздраженный. И жутко виноватый.

\- И что с того, - желваки на лице Луки жили собственной жизнью. Да, он злился. В конце концов, имел право.

Его руки вцепились в столешницу, о которую Лалльман опирался задницей, до побелевших костяшек.

\- Она позвонила с утра, - Элиотт приблизился к Луке, словно к дикому жеребенку. Они недавно видели такого недалеко от виноградников. Лука тогда кормил его яблоками и гладил по гриве. – Спросила прямо. И я… Я просто не смог солгать твоей матери. И когда она спросила, сможет ли приехать, я ответил согласием.

Лука упрямо смотрел в пол, недовольно хмурясь.

\- Постой, что? – он в растерянности посмотрел на Элиотта. – Она сама предложила приехать?

\- Ну, конечно, - раздраженно ответил тот. – Я бы не стал звать на свадьбу человека, которого тебе бы не хотелось на ней видеть.

\- Мне бы очень хотелось ее видеть, - тихо ответил Лука. – Я просто был уверен, что это она не захочет быть нашим гостем.

Вместо ответа Элиотт просто обнял его и прижал к своей груди.

Руки Луки разомкнулись. Они отпустили бедную столешницу. И повисли плетьми вдоль тела.

Он чувствовал себя сейчас очень странно.

Облегчение вперемешку с волнением.

Еще утром, просыпаясь, он ждал от этого дня лишь положительных эмоций.

Теперь же все эмоции Луки были перемешаны, словно блендером, словами Элиотта.

***

Они оба решили не завтракать.

Аппетит у Луки совершенно пропал от волнения. А Элиотт всегда слишком тонко чувствовал его.

Это было так странно.

Демори когда-то казался Луке самым черствым и упертым бараном во вселенной.

А теперь стал настолько родным и близким человеком, что любовь к нему с трудом умещалась внутри Луки.

\- Давай кое-куда съездим, - предложил Демори, когда они оба, слегка расстроенные, вышли на улицу.

Июньское утро ощущалось довольно свежим. Лука в своей легкой рубашке поежился.

Он совершенно никуда не хотел ехать. Настроение было не то.

\- Тебе понравится, - словно прочтя его мысли, добавил Элиотт. Он поцеловал Луку в висок и повел в сторону машины.

Луку все еще забавлял тот факт, что, будучи фермером и виноделом Демори, разъезжал по пыльным дорогам Бретани на Феррари.

Но стоило признать, что шикарный красный автомобиль невероятно шел своему хозяину.

\- Куда мы едем? – Лука пристегнулся и посмотрел на Элиотта.

\- Потерпи немного, - Демори усмехнулся уголками губ.

Лука лишь закатил глаза.

Естественно, дорогу он узнал почти сразу.

Это были самые отдаленные виноградники. Те, где когда-то Лука решился впервые поцеловать Элиотта.

Это место стало значимым для них обоих.

Когда они ссорились, когда хотели помириться, когда хотели просто побыть вдвоем, каждый раз они волей или неволей оказывались в этом месте.

А оно, спустя год, все еще оставалось фантастически прекрасным.

Лука невольно почувствовал, как настроение стало подниматься.

Он любил это место.

И это место любило его.

Остановив машину, Элиотт открыл дверь Луке и взял его за руку. Уводя за собой.

Они просто шли вперед вдоль бесконечных рядов виноградных кустов, держась за руки.

И молчали.

Но это молчание было исцеляющим. Как и это место.

\- Постой, - попросил Лука, когда они достигли вершины холма. Позади них открывался чудесный вид на всю деревню. Отсюда даже можно было разглядеть крошечную часовню, где вскоре их должны будут обвенчать. 

Элиотт послушался и обернулся.

Он выглядел сейчас таким красивым. В лучах июньского утреннего солнца. Совсем еще не горячих. Но нежных.

Он выглядел таким умиротворенным. Спокойным.

Он выглядел таким, каким Лука хотел бы видеть своего будущего мужа.

Лука судорожно вдохнул. А потом кинулся Элиотту на грудь, давясь сухими рыданиями.

\- Лука, - Демори крепко обнял его, баюкая в своих объятиях. – Все хорошо.

А Лука не мог остановиться.

Его жизнь вновь круто менялась. Второй раз из-за этого человека рядом.

Он и боялся, и радовался одновременно.

Постепенно его рыдания, точнее спазмы, утихли.

Руки Элиотта все еще мягко гладили его спину. Успокаивая.

Наконец, когда Лука затих, Демори чуть отстранил его от себя и посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Лука Лалльман, - произнес он с еле заметной улыбкой. – Ты самый прекрасный, самый лучший, самый добрый и самый нежный человек, которого я когда-либо знал. Я безумно тебя люблю. Но в тебе есть одна вещь, которую я бы очень хотел изменить.

\- Это какая еще? – разомлевший от приятных слов и объятий Лука вдруг недобро прищурился.

\- Твоя фамилия, - Элиотт самодовольно ухмыльнулся, пребывая в полнейшем восторге от собственной шутки. – Ты выйдешь за меня?

\- Ты такой придурок, - Лука закатил глаза, а потом посерьезнел. – Я только что устроил истерику на пустом месте.

\- Тебе было нужно выплеснуть свои эмоции, - Элиотт провел пальцами по его лицу. Вынуждая потянуться за прикосновением. – И если я могу что-то сделать, чтобы помочь тебе, я всегда это сделаю.

\- Никогда не думал, что скажу такое, Демори, - хмыкнул Лука, - но ты самый лучший.

\- Ты говорил это и не раз, - ухмылка Элиотта стала еще шире. – Буквально прошлой ночью. Три раза.

\- Идиот, - Лука пнул его по голени, вырвался из его рук и пошел обратно к машине.

Элиотт шел следом и хохотал.

Все было идеально.

***

Над Нантом занимался закат.

Небо переливалось мириадами оттенков малинового, розового, фиолетового и лилового.

Лука ничуть не жалел, что они решили провести церемонию вечером.

Закаты здесь, в Бретани, были чем-то всем другим, чем в том же Париже.

Природа буйствовала тут в каждом своем проявлении.

Легкие сумерки лишь добавляли приятной атмосферы загадочности.

Лука шел к часовне вдвоем с отцом.

Элиотт и гости уже собрались внутри.

Не то чтобы Лука чувствовал себя невестой. Вовсе нет. Но ему хотелось чего-то подобного. Чтобы отец привел его к алтарю.

Чтобы рядом были только самые близкие люди. Друзья. Семья.

Мама.

За весь день она так и не появилась.

В какой-то момент Лука расстроился. Он понял, что ничего не изменилось. Решение матери, ее звонок этим утром были ничем иным, как очередным приступом мании.

Приступ прошел. Она не приехала.

Но позже Лука отвлекся на приготовления к церемонии, к праздничному ужину. Затем приехали друзья. Отец.

Его настроение вновь пришло в норму.

\- Сынок, - отец остановил его почти у самого входа в часовню. – Скажи мне, ты счастлив тут?

\- Я никогда не был счастлив так, как здесь. Так, как сейчас, - Лука ответил с улыбкой, полной нежности и легкой грусти.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты навсегда запомнил это чувство. Сейчас ты войдешь в эту церковь, и твоя жизнь поменяется. Будет и что-то более хорошее, чем сейчас. И что-то более плохое. Жизнь длинная. Но запомни то, что испытываешь сегодня. Сохрани это. И пронеси через годы. В самые трудные времена это поможет тебе оставаться сильным. В самые хорошие – вернет на землю. 

\- Папа, - Лука крепко обнял отца и почувствовал похлопывание по спине.

Они никогда не говорили друг другу таких слов. И Лука понимал, как много горечи, сожаления было вложено в них.

Его отец не хотел, чтобы его ребенок совершил те же ошибки, что и он когда-то.

И Лука не собирался.

Обнявшись еще раз напоследок, они вошли в часовню.

Лука не видел никого, кто сидел на беленых лавках по обеим сторонам от прохода, по которому шел.

Все лица сливались в одно пятно.

Все, что он мог видеть – Элиотт.

Одетый, как и он сам, в простую белую рубашку и черные брюки. С, о чудо, уложенными волосами. Невероятно красивый.

И волнующийся.

Конечно, любой другой человек решил бы, что Элиотт Демори готов в любую секунду схватиться за свой топор и убежать крушить все вокруг. Но Лука давно научился ловить все оттенки его настроения.

Они не стали готовить каких-то особенных клятв.

Все самые важные слова они уже сказали друг другу. Наедине.

Или еще скажут.

Как правильно заметил отец, _жизнь длинная_.

В тот момент, когда Элиотт надевал Луке на палец кольцо, тот заметил, как задрожали пальцы Демори.

Видеть своего сильного мужчину слабым в такой момент было чем-то особенным.

Лука закусил губу, чтобы подавить улыбку. И слезы.

Он стал таким плаксой, переехав из Парижа.

Словно в Бретани постоянно распыляли слезоточивый газ.

Бросив мимолетный взгляд в сторону отца, сидящего в первом ряду, Лука вдруг замер.

Рядом с ним сидела мама.

Она улыбалась. И плакала. Отец приобнимал ее за плечи.

Лука стоял, не двигаясь. Словно прирос к земле.

Священник тактично кашлянул.

Элиотт, все еще не получивший своего кольца, недовольно засопел.

Лука сморгнул все же выступившие слезы и посмотрел на Демори.

\- Она приехала, - одними губами произнес он.

\- Я знаю, - также беззвучно ответил Элиотт.

И улыбнулся.

Лука улыбнулся в ответ. Он сделал глубокий вдох.

И надел кольцо Элиотту на палец.


End file.
